Si mi padre es el Rey entonces… ¿Yo soy el príncipe?
by chibi.gore
Summary: La felicidad tiene un precio, y Luffy lo descubrió justamente después de que esa isla en la cual él y toda su familia descansaban en paz. El científico N.V. discípulo de Vegapunk ha llegado con todo, dispuesto a conseguir lo que Luffy una vez le quitó
1. Inicia el viaje

**CAPITULO 1.**

**- Si mi padre es el Rey entonces… ¿Yo soy el príncipe?**

El viento salino corría libremente, despeinándola un poco, sus cabellos peli rojos se mecían al compás de la canción cantada por el mismo mar, solo quería disfrutar un poco más del momento mientras se podía. Vivir en aquella isla, la cual era llamada un paraíso perfecto según toda su familia, siempre tenía un precio que pagar, y ese precio, era tener un hermano.

-¡Akemi-chan!

La chica giró de golpe al ver a su mejor amiga Olivia al verla correr rápidamente hacia ella, como si estuviera huyendo de algo.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- ambas chicas comenzaron a correr colina abajo al ver que sus respectivo hermano, había hecho molestar al jabalí que vivía dentro del bosque de la isla, ambas se movían lo más rápido que podían sin embargo era obvio que ese animal era más veloz que ellas.

Akemi sacó de su cinturón el último regalo que le había hecho su padre hace unos cuantos días.

-Vamos, vamos- desesperada comenzó a deshacer el nudo que tenía su látigo para poder extenderlo. -¡OLIVIA TU MANO- la chica que corría detrás de ella al escuchar su nombre no se hizo esperar y aceleró el paso, tomó la mano de su amiga y esta levantó el látigo moviéndolo, provocando que este se enredara en una rama y las jalara hacia ella.

-Salvadas….- dijo Olivia mientras su alma se salía por la boca.

-Oe, Olivia… ¡No te mueras!

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!, eres una inútil Akemi- dijo un chico de dieciséis años el cual llevaba un sombrero de paja en la cabeza, pero este tenía una cintilla amarilla en vez de una roja, una perfecta dentadura blanca, sus cabellos negros y cortos se movían con el viento, al igual que su camisa de holanes azul, su short de mezclilla negro y gastado de la parte frontal llevaban algunas pequeñas manchas de lodo, quizás provocadas por el correr del jabalí, sus ojos negros en forma de punto dejaban ver cierto brillo de ingenuidad pura.

-Maldito HOPE ¡CABRÓN AYUDAME A BAJAR!- gritó Akemi mientras su cabello negro con puntas naranjas se movían picándole la cara a Olivia, que al moverse demasiado cayó al suelo.

* * *

-¡AISAAC!- gritaba un viejo Ussop caminando desesperadamente, con su resortera en mano miró a ambos lados y tragó grueso.

-¡Te tengo SHOOT EXPLOSIVE SEMINI!.

El antiguo tirador del Sunny apenas si tuvo tiempo de tirarse al suelo para evitar el impacto directo, ya que un chico de nariz larga y cabellos cenizos rubios había disparado con su resortera una semilla negra y explosiva, la cual al tocar el suelo estallo.

-¡HAS TRATADO DE MATAR A TU PADRE!- gritó el moreno asustado mientras unas grandes lágrimas dramáticas corrían por su rostro.

-Pero claro que no, el gran Aisaac no podría matar al GRAN USSOP TIRADOR DEL REY DE LOS PIRATAS.

Los ojos del nariz larga se pusieron en estrella y brillaron de la emoción.

-Porque si lo hago mi madre se molestaría…- termino de contestar el chico a lo que su padre lo tomó de su larga nariz y lo azotó al suelo.

-¿Pero qué mierda te pasa viejo?

-¿Qué mi propio hijo no me mata solo por estar en la tripulación de Luffy?

-¡PERO UN DÍA NOSOTROS SEREMOS MEJORES QUE USTEDES! ¡ES UNA PROMESA CON HOPE !

* * *

-Anda Kenzo, si me quieres superar a este paso no podrás hacer nada.

El rubio apagó su cigarro y movió un poco sus cejas rizadas, el menos, ya un tanto molesto volvió a levantarse, sin embargo un fuerte dolor en las costillas le detuvo.

-Maldito anciano- dijo por debajo mientras se mordía el labio y se levantaba de golpe.

-Tanto dicen que nos superarán… Ni siquiera podrían pelear contra el Rey de los corazones.

-No me compares contra Silver…

-Si no quieres que te compare entonces deja de ser tan gilipollas y derrótame.

Un nudo en la garganta se formo en Kenzo al escuchar esas palabras por parte de su padre y tragó la sangre que salía de su boca, creando un asco total ante ese sabor metálico. Sanji observó duramente a su hijo y torció la boca defraudado.

* * *

Olivia caminaba torpemente y dando tumbos de un lado a otro cansada, siempre que estaba cerca de Hope todo acababa en algo peor.

-Papá se molestará- dijo mientras observaba su katana de madera partida en pedazos. Dejó salir un fuerte suspiro para después echarse los cabellos verdes hacia un costado, permitiéndole ver con mayor facilidad.  
Siguió caminando por la costa rocosa de aquella isla, pero confundida al ver un barco de velas rojas corrió a observarle.

-Ese no se parece al barco de Shanks y tampoco creo que sea de la marina.

-Buenos días pequeña, ¿Me podrías decir quien eres?

Olivia giró rápidamente y se encontró frente a una mirada como el hielo.

-Ro-Roronoa Olivia, señor… ¿Quién es usted?

-Hija de Roronoa Zoro y Nico Robin, bah, entonces ¿Mis niños no están aquí?.

-No entiendo a que se refiere señor, además no ha resuelto mi pregunta.

-Pero que descortés he sido, disculpa, soy N.V., un científico, estoy en busca de las Akuma no Mi, quizás tu conozcas a alguien que porte alguna aquí.

-Mamá,dic que no debería de hablar con científicos como usted.

-Comprendo, dime Olivia… ¿Te gustaría ayudarme en mi investigación?

-¿De qué?

-Verás, estoy haciendo un experimento donde las personas que acepten serán más fuertes y poderosas, ¿No te gustaría hacer eso?

-La única persona que podría hacer poderosa y fuerte a mi hija sería yo.

-Papá…

Un hombre maduro con cuerpo fornido caminaba a paso lento con una espada recargada en su espalda, un ojo estaba cerrado y una cicatriz en su pecho le adornaba.

-Te estaba buscando en la costa, ¿Dónde estabas?.

Una gota rodó por el cuello de la pequeña y suspirando contesto –Hope puso un jabalí tras de mi.

-Hum… Vamos a entrenar.

-Señor Roronoa Zoro, es para mí un placer tenerle frente.

Cuando el espadachín por fin pudo verle de nuevo se preguntó a si mismo si él era la persona que creía.

-Olivia, quiero que corras con Luffy y dile que nos han descubierto.

-¿Eh?- su hija le miró confundida.

Su padre comenzó a sacar sus espadas, sin embargo le entregó una a ella. –Cuida a Shusui, ahora ve. ¡YA!

Solo presionó sus ojos con fuerza y comenzó a correr.

-¡Tio Luffy!

* * *

Nami tragó duro ante lo dicho por Olivia, nadie se lo podía creer.

-Si encontraron a Torao esa vez, también a nosotros, ¡Yosh!, ¡Esta será la última pelea!, Nami, ayúdalos a escapar.

-Si

-El barco está al otro lado de la isla, tendrán que correr.

-Vamos Olivia por aquí.

-¡Papá!- gritó Aisaac al ver como su padre caía al suelo victima de los disparos frecuentes de esas personas que no eran marinos y mucho menos piratas.

-¡USSOP!

El moreno de nariz larga se levanto haciendo muecas de dolor, tenía balas incrustadas en su pecho y en la pierna izquierda. –Nami, sácalo…

El hombre de túnica negra y rostro enmascarado giró a ver al rubio cenizo.

-Tú… ¡Maldito! ¡ Magma Pump!- lanzó una eferilla de menos de dos centímetros de diámetro y esta impactó en el hombre, creando una gran cantidad de lava volcánica en su ropa, sin embargo, este ser parecía no afectarle en lo absoluto ya que tomó a Ussop del cabello y lo elevó.

-¡Largate de aquí Aisaac!

-Pero…

-Ya no hay tiempo- dijo la peli roja mientras tomaba su muñeca y lo sacaba del lugar. –Olivia no te quedes atrás- la espadachina al escuchar su nombre reaccionó y corrió detrás de su tía.

* * *

-Y eso es todo lo que necesitan saber acerca del Sunny…- decía el cyborg de dos metros mientras terminaba de explicar como funcionaba aquel navío.

-Franky-san ya le he escuchado varias veces, ya se como funciona correctamente.

-Y supongo que también sabes muchas cosas acerca de los mapas y del clima.

-Por supuesto que las sé Franky, mamá siempre me ayudaba con eso.

-¡LEVANTEN EL ANCLA!

Tanto Hope como Akemi miraron extrañados a quien venía corriendo a toda prisa.

-¡Kenzo!- gritó la peli roja asustada al ver a su amigo totalmente cubierto de sangre.

-Oe ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó el más grande de los que estaban allí.

-Franky, han atacado a mi padre y a Chopper, apenas si conseguí salir.

-¿Sanji y Chopper?, ¿Cómo era la persona que los atacó?

-De pelo negro y ojos azul como el hielo se hace llamar N.V.

-Con que N.V., bueno, nosotros sabíamos que esto algún día pasaría.

-¿A que te refieres Franky?- dijo el peli negro con sombrero de paja.

-Que han descubierto nuestro escondite Hope, y que esta pelea, solo será el inicio de lo que va a suceder. Escuchen niños, pase lo que pase nunca dejen que ese N.V. los atrape.

-¿Ah? ¿A que te refieres Franky?- volvió a preguntar más confundido Hope.

-Mil Fleur Gigantesco Mano.

Todos voltearon a ver de nueva cuenta hacia el barranco rocoso que marcaba el fin de la isla y el inicio del mar.

-¡Mamá!- gritó Olivia mientras era jalada por Nami, ellas y Aisaac corrian por los brazos gigantes que había creado la superviviente de Ohara, los brazos unían la terminal con el barco.

-Olivia, cuídate…- fue lo único que dijo su madre. –Nami, date prisa no hay mucho tiempo.

Cuando los chicos llegaron al barco lo siguiente que dijo Nami les dejó helados.

-Deben irse de esta isla. Franky, adelántate, Luffy está buscando a N.V. por el centro.

-Comprendo, no te preocupes Nami, yo me encargaré.

Una sonrisa melancólica salió del rostro de la gata ladrona.

-Lo se.

Y esa fue su despedida, una entre amigos.

-Akemi, escúchame, deben de llegar a Dessrosa, y pedirle ayuda a Silver, tienen que hacerlo antes de que a más islas les pase lo mismo que a esta.

-No, no partiremos sin ustedes.- Contradijo la hija de Nami.

-Escuchame, ustedes no tiene oportunidad solos, tiene que pedir más ayuda, esta persona es más fuerte que nosotros, ¡Vayan ahora a Dessrosa!.

-Ya escucharon a la navegante… ¡Levanten las velas que ya partimos!

-¿Eh?- le miró Aisaac confundido. -¿Es que acaso planeas dejar a todos aquí?.

-Nami tiene razón, esa persona es más fuerte que nosotros, necesitaremos ayuda.

-¡Alcen las velas ya escucharon al capitán!- gritó la peliverde mientras corría para soltar las velas.

-Cubriremos su escape… Tengan cuidado.

Esa fue la despedida de la familia, la familia de Monkey , y de la nueva aventura que ahora emprendería su familia.


	2. Pinlaik

**Capitulo 2: ¡Primera isla a la vista!: Bienvenidos a la tierra de la asesina Pinlaik.**

-¡Te dije que a la izquierda capitán idiota!- le gritó Akemi a Hope mientras le jalaba los cabellos quitándole su sombrero de paja.

-Pero… Quería ir a ver las piedras del mar.- Se excusó el mayor con su típica vocecita infantil como la de su padre.

-¡Deja de excusarte!- le volvió a reprimir de nuevo, pero esta vez le golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza.

-Pero vaya, a este paso nos quedaremos sin capitán ¿No lo crees Kenzo?- le preguntó Olivia mientras se llevaba ala taza de porcelana a la boca y bebía un poco de té verde.

-Lo que tú digas ¡Olivia-chan!- respondió el rubio mientras comenzaba a bailar de izquierda a derecha con sus ojos en corazón y le extendía un poco de té a la más joven de la tripulación.

-¡Hay una isla en frente- Aisaac desde la torre de vigilancia del Sunny empezó a gritar, hoy era su turno de vigilar el curso que estaba comenzando a tomar el navío.

-¡Ah? ¿Una isla?... ¡COMIDA!- comenzó a decir el pelinegro mientras de su boca comenzaba a salir un río de saliva.

-Escúchame bien- comenzó su hermana- No lo repetiré dos veces, así que préstame atención… Iremos a la isla a conseguir un poco más de comida, algunas medicinas que hacen falta en el botiquín y los mapas que me ayudarán a encontrar vías alternas a Dessrosa.

-¿Pero para que quieres llegar a Dessrosa tan rápido Akemi? Si al paso en que vamos hemos despistado a bastantes barcos.- preguntó la Roronoa mientras tomaba un libro de la mesa exterior de la cubierta, él cual era un diario que contenía muchos hechos pertenecientes a las aventuras de sus padres.

-Si logramos llegar a Dessrosa en menos de tres semanas quizás podríamos alcanzar a Silver Trafalgar antes de que parta a la sede del Gobierno Mundial en Mariejois para obtener el titulo de Shichibukai.

-¿El hijo de Torao va a ser Shichibukai?

-Si, y si logramos llegar antes de que se convierta, tendríamos una alianza de alto calibre que nos puede ayudar con el problema de N.V.- respondió la navegante mientras extendía el mapa y ajustaba su ruta conforme a las cartas de navegación. –Aisaac, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos tardaremos en llegar a la isla?

-Si el tiempo sigua a nuestro favor, lo más seguro es que en menos de media hora estemos tocando el puerto.- Dijo el de nariz larga mientras de su bolsa sacaba unos binoculares.

-¡Yosh!, ¡Vamos!- el capitán levantó la mano derecha y la cerró en un piño, para después dejar paso a una sonrisa. -¡Sen-sen Denki tensō!- dicho esto, el joven se transformó en un relámpago y se dirigió a tierra.

-¡ESPERA!

* * *

En la calle principal de Pinlaik se estaba llevando una gran pelea entre la armera y carpintera de la ciudad con el religioso de esta.

-La porquería como tú debería de alejarse de una isla tan pura, ¡Tú no mereces vivir aquí!

-Lo que paso hace cinco años fue un accidente, ¿Por qué no lo superas como todos los demás?- preguntó la pelisangre de ojos negros al viejo cura de la iglesia.

-¿Esa es la única respuesta de rendición que le darás a esa triste y putrefacta alma tuya?-le interrogó el anciano con voz seria y lúgubre.

-Ya me he arrepentido lo suficiente, creo que ya es momento de que cambie y siga adelante, eso es todo.  
Y sin decir más la joven se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar directamente a su taller, el cual quedaba a las afueras del pueblo. A medida que avanzaba por el camino terroso, podía escuchar como algo chillaba contra el suelo, asustada posó su mano en la empuñadura de su espada. No tardó mucho en observar un rayo que brincaba rápidamente sin dar señales de detenerse.

-¿Qué es eso?

El rayo comenzó a acelerar su camino diciéndole que pronto se estamparía con ella.

-¡Quítate del camino!

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Hope cayó directamente sobre la peli sangre la cual al traer sus brazaletes de metal y sus botas metálicas sirvió como un amplificador eléctrico a la fuerte energía que desprendía, cayendo como peso muerto al suelo.

* * *

-¿Estas segura?

-Pues no soy doctora, solo hago lo básico que hacia Chopper como cuando alguno de nosotros se caía al barranco por estar haciendo travesuras.

Las voces cada vez cobraban mas sentido y claridad en su cabeza, sin embargo nada podía tener sentido, es decir, ¿Desde cuando comenzaba a prestarle atención a lo que le decía el padre de la iglesia? Y lo más importante de todo... ¿Desde cuándo el agua del pozo tenía peyote para hacerle alucinar?

-Ghyahahahahahahahaha- se reía Hope mientras se tiraba al suelo tomándose las costillas evitando que estas se desarmaran por su continua risa.

-¡Dejande reírte gilipollas! ¿Es qué no vez lo herida que esta la caballero-chan?- gritó otra voz mientras ella trataba de coordinarse y se llevaba la mano a la cabeza, la cual no paraba de punzados con fuerza.

-Kenzo, ¿Por qué no le das el té antes de que su cerebro se fría y pueda ser comestible para los caníbales?- dijo la peli verde mientras observaba con curiosidad a la armera.

-¿Crees que sería un suculento platillo mi cerebro frito?- le preguntó la peli sangre a Roronoa mientras una sonrisa sarcástica se posaba en su simétrico rostro.

-Señorita caballero, tome su té mientras aún se conserva caliente.- Dijo el chef en jefe de la tripulación mientras le extendía una taza blanca humeante.

-¿Y cómo se si no le pusiste algo a esto?

-Es té de flor araika, una flor típica de Raftel, nosotros venimos de allí, el doctor de la ciudad solía darnos una taza de té de esta flor para quitar los dolores de nuestras clásicas peleas.

-No hay nadie que haya podido sobrevivir a la masacre de Raftel.- Respondió la armera a lo dicho por sus acompañantes. - Además solo una banda de piratas logró llegar a esa isla...

-¿Y quién crees que somos?- preguntó la navegante de los mugiwaras.

La mujer solo levantó una ceja mostrando su condición y desconcierto a lo que habían planteado los piratas.

-Yo soy Monkey D. Hope, y soy el Capitán de esta tripulación, ¿Quién eres tú?.

-Valtorie Rose, soy una armera y carpintera de este pueblo- respondió mientras enseñaba su brazalete el cual tenia unas ramas de cerezos grabadas en toda su extensión en el centro de estas había una calavera detrás de un inmenso corazón lleno de cicatrices, a un costado un martillo y un clavo rojos completaban los decorados de los remaches.

-Oe, ¿Quién era ese viejo con el que estabas discutiendo hace rato?- preguntó el capitán si descaro y pudor alguno.

-¡Deja de ser tan metiche!- su hermana cerró su mano en puño y lo golpeo en la cara.

La cara de Rose inmediatamente cambió a una expresión sombría, como si realmente comenzara a morir desde el alma.

-Oe, Hope, deberías de tener más cuidado con lo que dices, mira como se ha puesto... Si no quieres decir nada, no hay problema, mira nosotros lo entendemos perfectamente y sabr...

-No, esta bien, nunca nadie me puso atención en lo que realmente pasó. ¿Ven aquella casa quemada que está al inicio del pueblo? Esa era mi casa...

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó la peli verde de puntas blancas mientras observaba con detenimiento las acciones que la mayor comenzaba a decir.

**FLASHBACK**

-¡Mamá he vuelto!- gritó una mujer de cabellos rojos y botas de metal, su falda era de latón rosado hasta la altura de las rodillas, tenía franjas rojas a los costados, dos gruesas y una delgada, un corset de latón plata pero con un corazón tono rojizo gigante. En su lado derecho de su cadera descansaba una pistola y del izquierdo una espada con un grabado en latín.

-Bienvenida hija- dijo la mujer mientras se asomaba a la puerta de la casa con un tazón morado lleno de pasta y un cucharón de madera.

- ¿Y papá? Supongo que no me esperó para hacer las últimas armas que tenía en mente.

-¿Así que ahora soy una persona que no cumple sus promesas?

Detrás de Rose se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad sosteniendo una armadura negra de estilo gótico, su vestuario al igual que el de su hija era una armadura inmensa con un corazón en el pecho.

-Solo fui por tu hermano, recuerdas que te dije que iríamos al lago... Pues estamos de regreso. El pequeño bebe pelirrojo le sonrió a la mayor la cual se sonrojo de inmediato.

-Bu-bueno... Vamos a hacer las armas.

El señor llevó al bebé a su madre, la cual le recibió con los brazos abiertos, y padre e hija se dirigieron al pequeño taller junto a la casa; ambos comenzaron a trabajar hasta el anochecer, y como nueva invención crearon una espada de hoja azulada y hecha de titanio.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo Rose, nunca había visto una obra maestra tan hermosa.. El hombre posó su mano en la cabeza de ella y la elogió; después guardaron la espada y se fueron a cenar, sin embargo ya entrada la noche, la Valtorie se levanto con una estupenda idea para mejorar la espada y mas valía hacerlo en ese momento antes de que la inspiración se marchara sin más. Prendió la chimenea de su casa y fue al taller por la espada, después cuando la forjó con ese grabado comenzó a quedar dormida.

-Papá, espero que te guste lo que le he hecho a la espada.

No supo en que momento dejó el metal ardiendo en el piso de madera, ni cuando su casa se puso en llamas por culpa de esa arma, ya que cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba en el hospital, escuchando gritos desgarradores que le hicieron tener las peores pesadillas que su propia vida le había permitido crear.

-¿Rose? ¿Me puedes escuchar?- dijo la enfermera mientras comenzaba a cambiar los vendajes ensangrentados por unos limpios.

Pero el dolor de su espalda fue lo mas horrible que sintió hasta ese momento y emitió un gruñido en señal de aprobación.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó ya después de unas cuantas horas, después de que los antisépticos y anestesias correspondientes comenzaran hacer efecto en su organismo aminorando las molestias.

-Estas en el hospital, ayer en la noche hubo un incendio en tu casa y toda tu familia pereció, lograste vivir porque así fue dictaminado.

-¿Eh?- se sentó en la cama, la cual tenía unas sábanas blancas, las que contrastaban contra sus vendas color cobre.

-Al parecer alguien dejó una espada recién hecha en el suelo y prendió toda la casa.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Fue exactamente dos semanas después de que mi familia murió cuando el padre de la iglesia se retiró y a su llegada el señor Constantine se ha dedicado a decir que yo asesiné a mi familia cuando fue un accidente... ¡Fue un maldito accidente!, no pasa un día sin que me arrepienta de mi misma y quiera purgar mis pecados, sin embargo ellos no podrían regresar a la vida por más que yo quisiera.

Poco a poco sus ojos acuosos parecían un río del cual no paraban de brotar gotas Salinas de sus ojos.

-¡Solo quiero verlos una vez más! Fue lo último que gritó a todo pulmón antes de apretarse a si misma contra su pecho.

-No tengo un lugar al cual pertenecer... Eso es lo que más me fastidia- dijo la pelo roja mientras una sonrisa sincera y cohibida salía de su rostro.

-¿Quieres ser mi nakama?

-¿Eh?- levantó el rostro de golpe enrojecido por consecuencia a llorar.

-¿Quieres ser la carpintera y armera de mi barco?- volvió a repetir como si nada el capitán.

-¿Aceptarías a una asesina en tu tripulación?

-Tu no eres una asesina, solo eres una mujer grande y muy llorona.

A todos se les resbaló una gota de sudor al momento que Hope dijo eso.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Con eso de ser grande y llorona.- le respondió sin muchos ánimos pero amenamente. -Acepto.

La pelirroja se puso de pie y camino a lo poco que quedaba de taller improvisado y casa común simplemente empaco un Poco de sus ropas y se colocó su armadura ligera.

-¿Elizabeth eres tú?

Una voz apera resonó en la entrada de su casa, provocándole un intenso escalofrío, alarmada giró con fuerza empuñando su espada de hoja azul trata de reconocer al enemigo, pero desafortunadamente nunca lo había visto en su vida.

-¿Te conozco?- dijo mientras empuñaba con fuerza su espada.

-Rurururu... Mi pequeña Elizabeth te he estado buscando desde hace unos días, ¿Dónde habías estado hija mía?

-Señor le repito de nueva cuenta no se quien es usted y mi nombre no es Elizabeth.

-¿Ah? ¿Eh confundido a mi propia hija con una mujer como tú? Pero si son iguales.- reclamo el hombre de ojos color hielo y cabellera negra.

-Mi nombre es Rose señor...

-¿Y no conoces a alguna Elizabeth Gray?

-Elizabeth Gray era mi madre señor, ¿Tiene algún recado para ella?- dijo la armera con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Dónde está? Quizás la puedo esperar un par de horas...- el hombre se llevó si mano metálica derecha al mentón probando el sabor metálico.

-Ella está muerta.

-Elizabeth también murió... Vaya me han ahorrado la molestia de moverme y asesinarla.

Los ojos negros de la mujer se hicieron pequeños del susto, el pánico y coraje, creando un hervidero de sangre.

-¡Bastardo!

Rose corrió hacia el con su espada en alto, y justamente cuando llegó frente a él un fuerte dolor en su pecho y cabeza le detuvieron de golpe. NV tenia sus manos frente a ella el pulgar derecho y el indice cruzado con este haciendo una cruz.

-Pero vaya tu madre era un experimento muy quisquilloso pero al menos tenia modales y cordura, hasta que la maldita decidió huir.

-Ngh...- comenzó a retorcerse de dolor.

-¿Duele?, pues esto ni siquiera ha comenzado. El hombre de ojos hielo elevó su mano haciendo levantar a la de cabellera roja y cuando la extendió esta salió disparada rompiendo la pared de su taller y azotando a la pared de roca que adornaba el camino. Ante el fuerte ruido la tripulación giró a la casa y vieron la mitad destruida, y metros mas delante la chica tendida en el suelo.

NV sacó su Den Den Mushi y habló.

-No está aquí y su hija no me sirve... Hagan lo que quieran con esta isla.

-¡Oe tú!- gritó el del sombrero mientras comenzaba a correr para alcanzar al científico.

-Pensé que estos ya estaban muertos también- se dijo para si mismo.

-Shin Shin no kishin- el peligro arrojó un rayo directamente al ojos de hielo, pero simplemente le atravesaron.

-¡No le toquen!- gritó la de la armadura mientras levantaba la cabeza pesadamente.

-¿Qué? ¡No me quedaré cruzado de brazos si han golpeado a un nakama!- le respondió mientras se ponía frente a ella.

-No lo toques, solo ayúdame a salir de aquí, hay que irnos ya...

-Es hija de Gray... Si fuera tú haría caso a lo que ella me dice.- Al finalizar sus palabras se dio media vuelta y desapareció.

Todos corrieron a levantar a la chica, la cual estaba llena de moretones y sus ojos no dejaban de sacar sangre.

-¿Por qué detuviste a Hope? Él podía haber ganado contra el...- la navegante defendió a su hermano.

-Ese bastardo... Va a volar la isla en pedazos hay que irnos.

-Olivia y Aisaac ya llegaron al barco, lo más probable es que ya este listo.- decía Kenzo mientras se arrodillaba al lado de la caballero. - ¡Yo te ayudaré Rose-shwan!

-Kenzo llevala al barco, nosotros iremos por unas cuantas cosas que nos faltan.

-Si Akemi-chan...- el rubio cargo a la chica y se la llevó.

-Oye Hope fue el mismo hombre que atacó Raftel y conocía a nuestros padres.

-Pero también parece conocer a Rose.

-Debemos de hacer algo ya.

-¿Pero qué quieres hacer exactamente?- preguntó el capitán a su hermana.

-Tu eres el capitán hacemos lo que tu decidas.

-Hay que partir, debemos buscar a un doctor... Necesitamos un doctor para que cure a Rose.

El ruido de un cañón se escucho a lo lejos y cayo dentro de la isla.

-Vamonos!

-Algo le hizo esa persona a Rose.- Comenzó a decir el capitán mientras comenzaban a correr.

-Lo se, y ¿lo reconociste? Era NV...

-Hay algo por el cual quieren tirar la isla abajo, y se relaciona con los padres de Rose.

* * *

**PARQUE CENTRAL DE PINKLAIK**

Un chico de cabellos platinados y ojos rojos comenzaba a correr al puerto de la cuidad.

No llevo ni dos días aquí cuando Nv decide llenar de plomo el lugar, a este paso nunca lograré encontrar a los demás caídos. SOUL POSESION.

Un grupo de hilos salieron de las puntas de los dedos del chico y se incrustaron en el cuerpo de un marinero.

-Muy bien llévame a tu barco, hay que partir a Kiruma.

El marinero se movio paso a paso y caminó hacia su barco, dándole la bienvenida al chico.

* * *

**Cuartel General de la Marina en Estiria.**

-Pero te he dicho mas de diez veces que no planeo tomar ese barco si va Therryed con ellos.- dijo la chica de cabellos azulados y mirada platinada, con ciertos toques rosados. Sus cabellos azulados estaban de recogidos en un chongo sencillo y oculto bajo la gorra de la marina. Siguió caminando a su habitación y se encerró para poder después sacar si Den Den Mushi morado con un gorro blanco con motas cafés. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera tocarlo, otro Den Den Mushi de su bolsa comenzó a sonar. Era el de su padre, aquel que después dos años había dejado de escucharse, aturdida tomó la pequeña bocina y la puso delante a sus labios.

-Di... Diga

-Trafalgar Hime, eres la siguiente

* * *

¡YO! Bueno este es el segundo capítulo del fic, quiero agradecerle a Suave Bolígrafo por darle una oportunidad a este fic *-* Este capítulo es un pequeño homenaje a Erza Scarlet de Fairy Tail, solo en el parecido no en todo, en fin :3

Próximo capítulo:  
La batalla por la libertad ¡La promesa de los cinco caídos!


	3. La promesa de los cinco caídos

**Capitulo 3: La batalla de la libertad ¡La promesa de los cinco caídos!.**

-¡Sálvenme!- gritó la peli azul mientras corría entre la maleza de la isla, su pierna izquierda no paraba de sangrar debido a la fractura expuesta que tenía y tampoco le ayudaba que su cuerpo estuviera deshidratado casi por completo.

-¡Ayúdenme!- volvió a gritar de nueva cuenta, tan fuerte como le permitió si garganta, provocando un intenso ardor en ella.

Las orejas del oso se movieron hacia atrás, el propio animal tenía el conocimiento de que había alguien más en ese momento e instante de la isla, sin embargo no comentó nada hasta que estuviera más que confirmado.

-¡Sálvenme!

Si, eso ya era una señal definitiva, volteó su mirada al hombre que estaba frente a él, un moreno de cabellos negros, un sombrero de motitas cafés, unos aretes en sus oídos y la palabra DEATH grabada en sus nudillos. Se aclaró un poco la garganta antes de hablar.

-Capitán ¿Lo ha escuchado?- preguntó el oso polar a su superior, el cual levantó la vista un tanto molesto, ya que estaba haciendo un reconocimiento de plantas medicinales en ese momento.

-¿Qué debí haber escuchado Bepo?- dijo el moreno mientras levantaba la ceja curioso.

-A la voz pidiendo ayuda...

Los arbustos que se encontraba revisando en ese momento, pronto se vieron hechos más que un montón de hojas apiladas en desorden. Sobre ellas una mujer de cabellos azulados, piel morena clara, y múltiples heridas en el torso, una fractura expuesta en la pierna además de un extraño uniforme como si fuese un mono como el que usa su tripulación solo que en esa venía las iniciales (35) estaban grabadas a modo de marcaje. Trafalgar miró con curiosidad a la persona que se encontraba a sus pies.

-¿Estas bien?

La mujer levantó su rostro dejando ver un par de ojos rosados.

-Sálvame...

_**FLASH BACK**_

-Me duele la cabeza- decía un chico de piel pálida y de ojos rojos, su cabello morado contrastaba de manera extraña en el, se tumbó al suelo helado esperando un consuelo en el, su uniforme marcaba (47).

-Eres demasiado ruidoso Wolf-san, al menos debería aprender algo de la joven Dienhartt y cerrar la boca, no quiero tener problemas con el discípulo de Vegapunk.-a modo de remilgo un hombre de cabellos grises y ojos perla le contestó su mono marcaba (197)

-Vamos Quo, no esperaras a que yo el gran Kain Wolf este sentado toda la vida viendo como al menos el noventa por ciento de nosotros marcha poco a poco al matadero. Además desde que violaron a Charlotte Dienhartt ya nunca más volvió a hablar.

-Deberías de aprender a manejar mejor tu vocabulario si es que sigue en pie su plan de conquistar a la joven Mio, ¿No lo cree así Wolf-san?

-Tch, lo que pase entre Muira y yo no es de tu incumbencia Quo, todos los experimentos saben que Mio-chan está enamorada de mi...

-Tan enamorada esta Muira-san que pasea por todos lados con cualquiera de nosotros regalando sus bellas sonrisas, si lo se.

-¡Quo, Kain!- gritaba cierta morena de mono azulado corriendo lo más rápido que le permitían sus delgadas piernas -¡Ha escapado! ¡Lo consiguió!

-¿A qué se refiere señorita Muira?- le preguntó Quo a la mujer en el momento que esta llegó al frente de ellos.

-Elizabeth Gray, el (0-75) logró escapar de aquí, NV esta molesto por eso.

-La única superviviente del bloque Zero escapó... Eso significa que nosotros también podemos hacerlo.

-No se haga tantas ilusiones Wolf-san. Verá a raíz de este incidente lo más probable es que nos tengan demasiado vigilados además, ¿Cómo es que usted quiere escapar?.

-De la misma manera que el decidió hacernos superiores a los robots de Vegapunk, su maestro.

-Kain, ¿Estás sugiriendo que hagamos eso? La probabilidad de que pudiéramos sacar nuestros cuerpos de aquí son altas, pero lo más seguro es que nuestra alma se quede fija a esta estructura.

-Mas vale morir en el intento... ¿Es qué ustedes no lo creen así?

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **_

El intenso pitido de la máquina más el goteo constante del suero vitaminado era lo único que se podía escuchar en esa habitación de metal. Penguin estaba sentado junto a la chica "monitoreando" sus signos vitales y repasando una otra vez los análisis que habían realizado. El conteo de glóbulos blancos era normal, al igual que sus plaquetas; pero los glóbulos no eran rojos, si no negros, y además se le podía añadir que su cuerpo tenia mas de doscientas fracturas viejas como total, había algunos órganos volteados y unos bultos habían aparecido bajo sus ojos, amenazando con extenderse y cubrir todo si cuerpo en cuestión de minutos. La mujer se reincorporó en la mesa y observó todo a su alrededor.

-Vaya, creo que ya te vez mejor, le diré al capitán que ya has despertado para que te de una revisión rápida.

La mujer no dijo nada simplemente le siguió con la mirada, en el momento que Penguin había salido, ella miró su muñeca derecha, había un par de tubos de suero canalizándole en la parte interior de la mano, más arriba en la cara interna del brazo también recibía medicamentos de la misma forma. Aterrada comenzó a sacarse las agujas, y sin el menor cuidado, rompiendo sus propias venas y abriendo la piel.

-Me temo que no te podrías ir aunque lo quisieras- una gruesa voz hablando desde la puerta le sacó de su acción. -Como verá, usted esta en pésimas condiciones para seguir adelante, así que le traje a mi submarino para atenderle; sin embargo, la Marina llegó y tuvimos que escapar.

-Señor muchas gracias por su ayuda, sin embargo ya estoy bien, si pudiera dejarme en alguna isla yo podría seguir mi propi...

-Me temo que será imposible señorita- le interrumpió Law al momento en que esta comenzó a hablar- usted aun no se encuentra recuperada del todo y además es demasiado arriesgado dejarla andar por allí, me gustaría hacer una valoración médica- comentó mientras le mostraba una tablilla con papeles y su bolígrafo.

-Nombre...

-Muira Mio señor

-Edad

-Tengo veinte, si es que mi memoria no me falla.

-¿A que se refiere con eso si la memoria no le falla Muira-ya?

-Verá ¿Doctor?- ante la pregunta el hombre frente a ella asintió- he estado en un laboratorio desde que tengo uso de razón y bueno he probado tantas cosas, como sueros, sedantes y drogas que a veces yo misma olvido ciertos datos, incluso la mayor parte de mi vida he estado en coma.

-¿Es alérgica a algo?

-No lo creo señor.

-Último ciclo menstrual

-Veintitrés de marzo

-He encontrado múltiples fracturas en tu cuerpo, ¿Por qué?

-Eso pasa cuando queremos escapar, él usa Haki y nos golpea... A pesar de que alguno de nosotros no se atrevía a huir, ellos nos torturaban por simple diversión.

-¿A quienes se refiere Muira-ya?

-Disculpe doctor pero cuando usted me encontró ¿Acaso venía sola?

-Efectivamente Muira-ya usted se encontraba sola cuando la encontramos en el bosque.

-Ya veo- su voz se quebró y miró a otro lado. -Entonces me abandonó...- una mueca torcida y melancólica se posó en su rostro recordándole la razón de su huida.

_**FLASHBACK**_

-¿Qué opinan entonces?- preguntó Wolf mientras caminaba de un lado a otro marcando su propio camino con las huellas que dejaban las suelas de sus zapatos.

Las personas frente a él se miraron a si mismas asustadas y confundidas.

-¿Pero será bien acatado el plan Wolf-san?- nervioso Quo se llevó la mano al mentón y se mordió los labios con fuerza, provocando que un hilo de sangre saliera por su boca.

-¿Tienen una mejor idea para escapar?- inquirió Wolf mientras se pegaba a la puerta de metal que los mantenía aislados en el laboratorio del discípulo de Vegapunk.

La más pequeña de todos se hizo ovillo en el suelo y se abrazo las piernas con su pecho sus lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas y los temblores involuntarios de si cuerpo comenzaban a tener fuerza.

-Mio, trata de calmar a Dienhartt, esta comenzando a molestarme- dijo un peli naranja con mechones grises sus ojos azules miraban con atención a la mujer que paseaba de un lado a otro su pequeña figura se movía grácilmente; sus manos comenzaban a brillar tomando un color rosado intenso y se acercó a Charlotte.

-Inmpesta annimus- dijo eso para posar su mano en frente, provocando que su cuerpo brillara y cayera dormida. -Rassmusen deberías de ser amable la pobre Charlotte está muy cansada y triste extraña a su madre.

-Todos aquí extrañamos a alguien Muira- san, ella no es la única, pero también es la que mayor peso carga en su alma.

-Quo ¿Tú qué opinas acerca de la huida que queremos tener?- preguntó la peli azul mientras sus rosados ojos brillaban con fuerza con esperanza.

-Que no será sencillo y nada placentero inclusive puede que algunos de nosotros no saldremos.

-Pero no hay nada que temer, he estudiado los mapas y tenemos una vía de salida rápida.- dijo el peli morado mientras con su mano derecha apuntaba a la parte de arriba.

-¿Los ductos?

-Efectivamente mi querido Quo, ¿O es que acaso tienes miedo?

-Yo no tengo miedo de eso Wolf-san pero si no tenemos cuidado puede ser peligroso, si nos llegan a descubrir moriríamos casi de inmediato.

- ¿Qué tan largo es el camino?- Rassmusen sacó una pequeña piedra y comenzó a rayar el suelo metálico.

-Son veinte kilómetros y si nos movemos rápido en menos de media hora podremos probar la libertad.- Wolf miró a sus compañeros y les regaló una sonrisa.

-Bien entonces vamos todos a descansar, necesitaremos reponer energías para poder escapar.- Rassmusen se sentó en el suelo y agacho su cabeza, cerró sus ojos cruzó las piernas.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

La mujer se llevó la mano al abdomen y lo palpó un poco.

-Gyaa- un alarido de dolor salió entre sus labios y un hilo de sangre brotó cayendo a la cama y manchando las sabanas de líquido rojizo y de sabor metálico.

-Oe resiste- el médico de los piratas de Heart comenzó a correr y a tomar medicamentos de un lado a otro buscando una jeringa para administrar la solución.

-No me toques.- Los bultos que estaban bajo sus ojos ahora comenzaban a expandirse por todo su cuerpo y adquirían un color negruzco como el aceite. Su cuerpo comenzó a tener un color amarillento y unas ramas salían de las plantas de sus pies. El moreno estaba confundido y observó con cautela lo que estaba frente a él.

-Icta innova corpus... Icta innova corpus- su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar cada vez más y las heridas de su cuerpo se empezaban a curar. -Icta innova corpus Icta innova corpus...- la chica elevó su mirada y sus ojos rosados chocaron con los grisáceos de él, sus ojos tenían un par de flores de cerezos y giraban. -Estoy bien señor doctor; ya no me duele nada.

Trafalgar caminó lentamente para poder observarle desde cualquier ángulo posible hasta hacía un momento todo aparentaba ser algo anormal y extraño pero ahora parecía ser una persona común y corriente.

-Muira-ya ¿Qué es usted?

-¿Qué soy yo? Soy una guerrera que ha perdido su batalla.

_**FLASHBACK**_

-Kya!- un fuerte dolor en sus costillas tras un azote con la pared de acero puro hizo que su cerebro se moviera con fuerza. Charlotte corrió tras ella y la levantó el cuerpo de Mio comenzó a brillar y se restauró. -¡Corre Charlotte corre!

Ambas volvieron a ponerse de pie y comenzaron a correr. Sus compañeros prisioneros Quo, Wolf, y Rassmusen corrían frente a ellas abriéndose paso entre los guardianes de NV.

-¡Por aquí!- gritó un hombre con una capucha cubriendo su rostro. En un momento de desesperación todos corrieron tras de él y una vez que entraron por el pasillo él cerro el pasadizo.

-Pensé que serían más cuidadosos con eso de su huida, pero para ser simple experimentos, no están tan mal...

Los cabellos negros y sus ojos zafiros se dejaron ver cuando de quitó la capucha su mono estaba marcado con un (00).

-¿Zero Kill?- dijo la Muira Mientras miraba al chico con incredulidad.

-Él mismo mi madame- dijo con una pasional sonrisa- porque no se quedan aquí, digo para que la poca monta de científico se calme un poco.

-No podemos darnos el lujo de descansar- dijo Wolf mientras por una rendija de la ventilación observaba al exterior, varios miembros de seguridad de NV. Estaban rondando cerca.

-Quizás les pueda ayudar a escapar- comenzó diciendo Zero Kill mientras observaba a sus "compañeros" de pies a cabeza -A cambio pido mi activación.

-Por un motivo el poder de despertar a los demás a voluntad recayó en Mio-san- dijo Quo mientras se colocaba detrás de la peli azul.

-O simplemente fue la última que quedó sin nada importante de hacerle.- concluyó el Zero mientras una sonrisa zorruna aparecía en su rostro. - Es una bella pieza de ajedrez, y no creo que NV. esté dispuesto a perder tan rápido.

-Es mi decisión salir Zero-sama, y eso nadie lo cambiará- dijo Mio mientras miraba a Charlotte descansar tendida en el suelo.

-¿Cómo planeas hacerlo?, digo a menos que los mates o los borres del mapa será sencillo.

-El motivo por el cual los Zeros están prohibidos de hablar con los demás es el alto nivel destructivo y agresivo que este tiene para los demás y no las canaliza de manera adecuada.- dijo Wolf mientras que con una mano cubría a Mio completamente.

-¿Y quién dijo que los Zeros somos peligrosos?

-Vegapunk lo dijo al inicio de los experimentos cuando trato de que NV. parara; dijo que era lo que pasaría con pos Zeros si estos no se desarrollaban con cuidado, pero aún así...

-Quieres la libertad ¿O me equivoco?- Zero se llevó la mano a la frente de manera jocosa y se mofó.

-Si te despierto promete que no habrá traición hacia nosotros.- Mio puso la mano en la frente del mayor y más peligroso de los experimentos.

-Un hombre como yo jamás rompería una promesa señorita.- Zero enarcó su ceja a ver como la mujer le posaba la mano en su frente y un color negro salía de esta.

-Te dolerá bastante. Pero por favor solo sopórtalo, y trata de no hacer demasiado ruido.

-Muira Mio, la llamada llave de la vida... Es que usted no puede confiar en el primer experimento de NV. yo he soportado cosas más horripilantes que ustedes y ¿Cree que yo no lo soportaría?. Miles de agujas y venenos han entrado dentro de mi, adelante pequeña has un poco de magia.

-Animus...

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**_

-Supuse que Zero me seguiría, después de todo le ayudé a despertar y... Perdí casi todo mi poder y energía en él. Aunque si lo pensaba bien sabía que yo estaría sola después de todo Charlotte se sacrificó para poder llegar hasta aquí.

_**FLASHBACK **_

-¡Wolf!

Mientras el chico de nombre Wolf se levantaba después de recibir varios impactos de bala puso sus manos frente a un soldado.

-Soul possesion arrive- unos hilos salieron de la punta de sus dedos y atravesaron al hombre. -Vamos ahora sirve de escudo para los demás.

El hombre de uniforme negro corrió hacia el chico y se pegó a su espalda recibiendo impactos de balas y los hilos de este eran jalados, obligándolo a correr a pesar de que este estuviera muerto.

Charlotte en un momento a otro azotó con fuerza al suelo.

-¡Charlotte!- su amiga gritó con fuerza y esta elevó su cabeza, apreció un bello metal pulido y el cañón de una pistola plateada estaba grabada NV. Estaba colocada a su costado derecho.

-Pero miren que barbaridad mi preciosa bebé ahora quiere abandonar el nido, eres despiadada. ¿Dejarás a tu padre solo?

Solo movió el gatillo un poco y el voto de silencio que llevaba cerca de diez años se perdió.

-¡Pandora Box: Open! Dark Knight.

Un agujero morado salió detrás de ella y una armadura negra abrazó a la pequeña, como si se la tragara el este desapareció con todo y armadura.

-¡Pandora Box: Queen of Hell! El agujero se abrió de nuevo y Charlotte apareció a su lado derecho una mujer de tez blanca y cabello negro cono ojos rojos sonrió de lado tomó su vestido al estilo Bolena e hizo una inclinación. - A sus ordenes mi señora- el vestido rojo borgoña resaltaba con el tono de su voz sacó de su costado una daga de empuñadura dorada y rubíes añejos besando con devoción miró a su señora.

-Quítalo de mi vista es una orden. La mujer asintió y corrió hacia el hombre de ojos de hielo cortando la mejilla.

-Sakura blade- los pétalos de la flor de Sakura se desprendían del cuerpo de Mio formando una espada rosada. -Expansion- los pétalos se extendieron y atravesaron a los hombres.

-Water Slicer- una ráfaga de agua salió de los brazos de Quo arrojando todo lo que tenía a su frente.

-¡Corran cabrones!- Zero con su mano en alto apunto a la salida y los soldados que estaban en ella estallaron. -¡Dejen de estar jugando!

-¡Pandora Box: Dark Knight!- el hombre de la armadura negra como si fuera sacado de un libro de aventuras míticas desenvaino su espada y se arrodilló frente a la mujer.

-Mi reina, ¿Cuál es su petición?

-Tenemos que salir de aquí trata de despejar el camino.

-Sakura Bubble- los pétalos que antes habían servido de espada ahora rodeaban el cuerpo de Mio y esta había comenzado a correr. Y no solo ella si no la mayoría de sus compañeros dejando a la pequeña al fondo.

-Dienhartt ¡Vamonos!

-Rurururururururu...- el hombre extendió su brazo y todo lo que estaba frente a él estallo en pedazos.

-Sigan sin mi, yo lo entretendré. Su sonrisa melancólica adorno su rostro y observó a todos por última vez. -¡Pandora Box: Pandemónium!

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

-Digame señor doctor ¿Cuál es su motivo para seguir en pie?

La pregunta descolocó a Law y después de entender perfectamente la pregunta

_**FLASHBACK**_

Un par de varas de hierro atravesaban sus brazos y un cable de acero rodeaba su cuerpo. Su cuello estaba atado a un alambre de púas y la sangre no paraba de brotar de las profundas heridas.  
NV. Levantó su cabeza tirando tan fuerte de su cabello que parecía que en algún momento terminaría arrancándoselo de raíz, un ardor intenso recorría su rostro al sentí como un cuchillo al rojo vivo bailaba con gracia en este.

-¿Están dispuestos a dejar a uno de los suyos atrás? Me sorprende que estén presentando este comportamiento.

Todos los experimentos levantaron la vista y al ver a su compañera caída no pudieron evitar sentirse deplorables y malditos, la pobre chica que nunca en su vida había probado la libertad o un sueño se sacrificó por ellos.

-Vayanse...- dijo entre susurros entrecortados su boca le sabia a hierro y respirar le dolía tanto como tener los ojos abiertos.

-¡Charlotte!- gritó Zero mientras levantaba su mano y el cuerpo de la mujer se iluminaba

-Desolation Exp...

-Zero no lo haga...

Zero observo a la mas joven y dijo las ultimas palabras por ella.

-Te seguiré a donde quiera que te vayas. No te preocupes que seré tu guía. Buena suerte Dienhartt...

NV. Atravesó el pecho de la chica y sacó su órgano palpitante aun tibio y activo. Y en ese instante una pequeña esfera blanca salió del cuerpo.

-¿Ara? Pero mira nada más se supone que eso no debería de salirse.

La pequeña esfera blanca flotó hasta los que habían huido y raramente habló.

-Mi alma es libre ahora compartiré mi fuerza contigo, otórgala a quien creas que lo necesita.- Después atravesó el cuerpo de Mio.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! El grito de dolor que dejo salir Muira reventaba los oídos de los demás e instintivamente se llevaron la mano a la cabeza a los dos segundos la mujer cayó como peso muerto al suelo.

-¡Wolf levantala!- gritó Quo mientras apuntaba al mar -¡Podemos irnos!

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **_

-Aun recuerdo lo que dijimos todos.../Somos cinco guerreros que hemos caído este día pero es seguro que nunca moriremos así/

-Muira-ya ¿Qué pasó exactamente?

La peli azul sonrió de medio lado y susurró -Obtuvimos la libertad.

* * *

-Dame la mano- dijo una mujer de ojos rosados que estaba frente a ella, el dolor era sumamente horrible. –Nami tu mano.

-¿Mio?- preguntó la peli roja mientras era sacada del agua.

-Vamos Nami, hemos venido a ayudarles.

* * *

***Próximo capítulo "Cuando los corazones de Dessrosa son robados: Aparece la chica del Pandemonium. ¡El secreto tras la Ope-Ope no mi Modificada.***


End file.
